


All That I'm Not

by missingnolovefic



Series: di'verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Child Abuse, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Geoff watches as the woman drags the red-head behind her. He decides to intervene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarLover12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLover12/gifts).



> Luna asked for Jack in an abusive relationship, being helped out by Geoff. I went in a slightly different direction ;)
> 
> (title inspired by Allison Iraheta's Scars)

The first time he meets Jack, he's seventeen and just getting started himself. He's got a good head on his shoulders, a knack for organizing ingenius smuggle routes, and he's quickly rising through the ranks of the small gang he fell in with. He dreams of far bigger things, though, of a loyal crew and living at the top of Los Santos.

Red hair catches his eye as he plays lookout, flowing down to Jack's waist and covering the teen's face. Probably only a couple years younger than Geoff himself, and he wouldn't usually care, but Jack turns to look at him, calculating, fingers twitching around the handle of a knife. There's a bruise on pale cheeks, a stark contrast of black and purple.

Jack takes a deep breath, raises the knife, and long red tresses float to the floor.

He doesn't see Jack again for two years after the Dramatic Haircut incident, doesn't even ask for a name. It's just a teen hiding in backalleys, has nothing to do with the job, and Jack leaves quickly enough afterwards that no one else notices. Geoff's not even sure Jack knew he was there. It doesn't matter though, because they run into each other again two years down the road.

Geoff almost didn't recognize the scraggly teen from that night, a faded memory only barely remembered for the weirdly transfixing sight of red drifting to the floor.

“Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you,” an older woman scolds, dragging Jack behind her by the wrist. Normally Geoff wouldn't have stopped to watch, it was none of his business, but the red of Jack's hair caught his attention as surely as it had back then.

“Mom,” Jack replies with a wince, and there's a red spot on her face in the shape of a hand. “Mom, I can walk-”

The woman ignores the teen, though, and Geoff frowns after them. Jack catches his eyes, a wild, scared look begging for help. Something in Geoff's chest twists.

“Of all the stupid things to spend my hard-earned money on,” the woman continues to rant.

“I didn't-” Jack starts, but the woman talks right over the quiet protest.

“Really, Janice, it's time you stop playing at being a boy. If only you stopped doing that horrible thing to your hair – you looked so pretty with it long, it was sure to catch some boy's attention. If you could just-”

Geoff doesn't hear the rest of it as he ducks down the alley, starts running around the block. He can intercept them again if he hurries, make it look like he bumps into them naturally.

The woman is still going on as he turns the corner breathlessly. Geoff exhales shakily and straightens, rolling down the sleeves of his button-up shirt. His hands are shaking, and for a moment he doubts that this is the right thing to do but... the look in Jack's eyes won't leave his mind. Helpless, resigned. Hurt.

“Janice!” he calls, feigning surprise. He stops in front of the pair, his palms sweaty. “I haven't seen you around in ages!”

The woman musters him narrowedly, her eyes lingering on the creases of his shirt, while Jack stares at him wide-eyed.

“And you are?” she asks rudely, and Geoff turns his best charming smile on her.

“Sorry, we haven't been introduced yet. You must be Janice's mom, right? Name's Geoff,” he says, letting his smile turn into a sly grin as he glances over to Jack. “And your daughter kinda owes me a date.”

“Well.” The woman falters, eyeing him with more interest now. Geoff tries his best to stand up straight. “Well, Janice, why haven't you just said so?”

She sounds delighted now, and Jack grimaces behind her back as she finally lets go of Jack's hand.

“I wasn't sure where it was going yet, Mom,” Jack complains, subtly rubbing her wrist. Geoff glances over, the skin is a vivid red. It'll probably bruise. “We just met last month, you know how it is.”

“I just started working at the bank downtown,” Geoff lies, trying to help Jack out. “It's an honour to meet you, Ma'am. Might I burrow your daughter for a bit so we can finalize the arrangements for our date?”

“Oh, certainly!” the woman simpers delightedly, making a shooing motion. “Go on then. I expect you home by ten.”

“Yes, Mom,” Jack agrees quickly, grabbing Geoff's hand and dragging him down the street. They walk in silence until Geoff checks over their shoulders to see the woman finally vanish inside a house. Then Jack drops his hand like a hot potato.

“Who the fuck are you,” Jack snarls, rounding on him. Geoff raises his hands, palms out.

“Whoa, there, spitfire. Sorry to butt into your business, it just seemed you needed some help.” He nods towards Jack's wrist. “You alright there, Janice?”

Jack eyes him skeptically, then squares up and juts out his jaw.

“It's Jack, not Janice,” he challenges Geoff, standing firmly. “And I'm a boy.”

Geoff blinks, and they stare at each other in an awkward standoff. Then Geoff nods and shrugs.

“Fine by me,” he drawls, shooting him a look. “Anything else you want to get off your chest, Jack?”

The red-head stills, eyes narrowing, before he snorts.

“You're an asshole, Geoff,” Jack declares, bumping his shoulder. “So. About that date.”

“We don't have to, dude,” Geoff says quickly, raising his hands again. “That was just a pretext for why I stopped you in the middle of the street!”

“Maybe. It's a nice excuse to get out of the house though.” Jack looks him up and down, then smirks. “See you Friday by the bank. Dress nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough m!trans Jack around. If you know of one, or wanna talk more about my stories, send me an ask to [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> I might turn this into a series if I find the time and inspiration.


End file.
